


waiting.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: x-men drabbles. [19]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the cell, there's nothing but silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting.

In the cell, there's nothing but silence. He imagines he still has a working voice, but he doesn't know for sure, because he can't remember the last time he used it. The sound of silence can consume you, he decided, but he didn't want to be the one to break it. He was waiting for one voice, a voice that only he would be able to hear. A voice to forgive him for what he'd done, to tell him help was on the way. But it had been almost a decade now, and he was still waiting for the voice.


End file.
